CARTOON ZOMBIES 1 THE UPRISEING
by cammyman32
Summary: FEATUREING DANNY.when a new elmore jr. high worker crag relases a zombiefing gas that turns him into the undead chaos starts from elmore to other cartoon villages,towns,and CITES THERE WILL be refenCes to some other zombie films like THE RETUN OF THE LIVING DEAD AND DEAD HEIST. WARNING RATETD T FOR ZOMBIE REALTED VILONCE.
1. Chapter 1 ELMORE RAMPAGE PART 1

_**CAMMYMAN32**_

**PRESENTS**

**CARTOON ZOMBIES **

**At Elmore Junior High, It was 2:00 and the school was moving after playtime. A cat named Gumball Watterson and his fish brother Darwin were walking down the hallway chatting with each other.**

"Ya think the school is under some kind of constuction?" Gumball asked Darwin, he just looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that?" Darwin asked. "Well the other day I say some people loading a couple tanks into the basement."

"Tanks? Ya think we're going into war?" Darwin asked, thinking he means the war machines.

"No, not those kinds of tanks, I mean like giant containers."

"Oh well why didn't you say that?"

"Because that's what they're called in general."

As Gumball and Darwin were walking down the hall, they noticed the door leading to the basement, Gumball looked around to see a man walking into the basement.

(the man was a human being he had black hair white skin and was wearing a boiler worker engineer suit.)

"hey mister what's going on" gumball asked.

"oh hey im crag im a the boiler worker for the school" the man or crag answered

"what are you doing mister" darwin asked

"im working on a new tank" crag said

he then walked away into the basement below and gumball and darwin left,in the basement crag turned on a bolier.

"_dam these boilers are messy"_ crag tought

that was then the boiler bursted out gas that made crag cough up blood crag tried to get out but the door was locked.

"SOME-ONE HEELLP" crag shouted he then fell unconscious

******Inside Miss Simian's classroom**

"Class time to hand in your homework!" Miss Simian said. Gumball and Darwin took out folders and took out two pieces of papers. Miss Simian looked at them and was surprised that they did their homework.

"Nice work Watterson." she said as she took their papers from them. "Ya see Darwin, I told you everything was gonna be okay." Gumball said.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

it was lunch time on the table gumball,darwin, anais,danny,penny,alan,bobert,and carrie were all siting on a table having lunch gumball and darwin ginda had worried faces on them Danny noticed them two having worried faces.

"dudes what's wrong!?" Danny asked them.

"oh nothing just crag isn't around and stuff" gumball answered.

"yeah crag has been in the basement for a long time he should be here for lunch" darwin said.

"yeah that's weird but it's not like if it's haunted" carrie said

**AFTER LUNCH**

gumball went to the basement and saw it was locked the keys were next to the door he unlocked it and walked into the basement,Gumball was observing the tank. He looked around the basement after hearing something. "Uh who's there?" He asked frightened that he'd get caught. Gumball was horrified after a zombie (otherwise known as crag) ith pale grey skin and white pakle eyes came out of the shadows. He let out a raspy groan then swayed towards Gumball. He screamed and ran up the stairs. Gumball tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

Crag let out anthoer raspy groan. "HELP!" Gumball screamed banging on the door. "PRINCIPAL BROWN, MR. SMALL, MISS SIMIAN, ANYBODY!" Gumball then fell off the stairs and was draged by crag crag then started to devour gumball

**MEANWHILE IN THE HALLWAY**

anais,Darwin,Danny,Carrie,and penny were walking down the hallway. (by the way it was home-time) the other kids were chatting and other cool stuff,Nicole and Richard were walking down the hallway with other parents.

"mom dad what's wrong" anais asked

"have you seen gumball" Nicole asked

"no" all of them said

**MEANWHILE BACK IN THE BASEMENT**

(gumball had lost his right eye, his clothing ripped up,and his stomach ripped open),crag then let out antoher raspy groan everybody in the hallway heard this,Principal Brown heard the screaming and ran towards the crowd of children and parents. What is all the commotion?!" Brown asked angrily. "Gumball's not here, where is he?" Anias asked, just then they heard crag screaming AGAIN from the basement.

Crag let out anthoer raspy groan but this time at the top of his lungs banging on the basement door. "What was that?!" Brown asked shocked. "THAT SOUNDED LIKE SOMETHING FROM THE BASEMENT!" tobais yelled. Everybody looked to the basement where Principal Brown was trying to unlock it. After he did, the wattersons,princeapel brown,and the fizgleards ran inside the basement where they saw Gumball leaning against the wall. "What is going on here?!" Brown asked angrily. They saw crag. crag stopped spinning when he saw them. Crag let out anthoer raspy groan and grabbing ahold of Principal Brown's neck and bit it. Principal Brown screamed in pain and fell to the floor where crag proceeded to bite his neck.

Everybody was completely shocked. Nicole ran to gumball and hugged him who hugged her back. Everybody was staring at crag who was biting out Principal Brown's throat. Mr. Fitzgerald took out his Mauser C96 and shot crag in the back. The bullet seemed to have no effect on him since he's already dead. He got back on his feet and saw the two familys. Crag of course let out anthoer raspy groan Everybody was panicking and ran out the basement. Nicole saw that Principal Brown lefted the keys in the door, she slammed the door shut and quickly locked it they turned around to see everyone with shocked faces on them.

"what happened down there" carrie asked

"uh... I dont know" nicole said as she was carrying gumball

the then door flew open.

Crag let out a very very very very loud raspy groan."Wow did not see that coming." alan said frightened. crag pushed Mrs. willson out of the way and grabbed Mr. willson as he screamed for help. "DAD!" rachel and tobais screamed in usion as crag bit their farther's neck. "Oh boy." Danny said. Crag came after the rest of the parnets and chidren.

the other familys watching in horror. The crag zombie let loose a horrible screech and he went after them. The familys screamed in horror and tried to escape. crag was able to grab ahold of tobais and tackled him to the ground. tobais screamed for help but it was too late as crag bitt off a chunk of flesh from his right cheek.

The rest of the familys ran into the gym. while the children began crying. The re-animated gumball bit Nicole on the neck, tearing off a chunk of flesh.

The rest of the familys saw this and tried to get away but crag and the zombfied gumball came back and attacked them all. Mr Fitzgerald tried to escape but Tobias re-animated and grabbed Mr Fitzgerald by his leg, causing him to trip and fall on the ground. crag got up on him and dug his hand inside mr Fitzgerald's stomach. Mr Fitzgerald screamed in agony as the zombified crag pulled out his left lung. The kids and the two remaining mothers and farthers ran for their lives through the hallyway. However, they had no idea where they were going and accidentally headed back to the gym.

"OH NO!" Screamed one of the fathers. The zombies came back and attacked them. The disemboweled willson and filtzgerald father re-animated and attacked both of the mothers and farthers and the remaining children.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

The familys including the kids and the mothers AND FARTHERS AND Principal Brown had re-animated. They walked into the city of elmore to search for living flesh. The zombified Richard was sitting next to a door to principal brown's office. He was holding a lizard and a mouse then bit them.

**_HELLO AND HAPPY TO SEE YOU DID YOU LIKE THE STORY OR MOVIE SO FAR FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXTS IN PART 2 BUT NOW PEACE OUT READERS AND REWVIERS.!?_ **


	2. Chapter 2 ELMORE RAMPAGE PART 2

_**CAMMYMAN32**_

**PRESENTS**

CARTOON ZOMBIES

pants-bully was walking down a pavement near some trees he heard what was like chewing that annoyed him.

"I don't know what's going on here but when I do, they're so gonna hear from my lawyers!" pants-bully said. He walked other to a car where looked abandoned he looked around an opened car door to see horror. he saw a cat (gumball) with his right eye to be torn off with ripped clothing and his stomach ripped open, along with a white looking creature boy (Danny) with both legs having huge bite marks on his legs with a huge wound in his very visible abdomen. With a human being (crag) with nothing wrong with him. And a huge pink rabbit (Richard) with an totally devoured digestive system and bitten head with a view of his own brain. They where devouring a cop that was also a human being. Pants-bully rushed to a nearby phone both and dialled 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 What's your emergency?" Asked the operator. "you gotta help me there are pepole devouring a human body on shay street right now, this is an extreme emergency." He said fast and scared. "Okay, help will be on the way." She said then hung up.

The zombies then broke trough the glass door and pulled him out in 4 minutes and started to devour him.

**4 MINUTES LATER ON**

Doughnut sheriff arrived with a cop that looked like an grey badge, "were at the crime scene" DOUNUT SHERIF SAID ON THE RADIO the two cops looked around the street and sawpants-bully's body.

"we got a man down" said dounut sherif

the two cops then heard screaches as zombies from elomore jr high started to the cops

"FREAZE" said the bagde cop but the zombies didint stop

the cops took out there guns and shooted the zombies but the zombies didint stop until the got the cops.

**MEANWHILE AT ELMORE BANK**

"give it up cops" salt left thumb said on a phone

"were not giving up" said a cop on the other line of the phone on a phone

there were cops that were bears and trees and different types of dogs there was a huge crowd where every citezen in elmore includeing mr small,mrs siman,and rocky larry just sat back and watched behind the crowd. The zombiefid wattersons appeared behind him.

"oh wattersons what do you want" larry said. The zombiefid nicole grabbed larry's neck. larry became horrified as the zombiefid richard placed him on the ground. The zombieefid fizgealds and the now zombiefid dounut sherif and bagde cop came and attacked larry as well. larry started screaming as the zombiefid gumall,darwin (who had a ripped out bladder and a piece flesh ripped off from his arm),anais(who had a bloody leg and two ripped out kdneys),penny(who had a ripped out lung and both of her antlers cracked and a blood-shoted eye) began tearing him open. The crowd, cops, uninfected elmore jr. high workers, escaped bank workers, and karen all turned their attentions to the zombies consuming larry karen tried to get larry away from them but the zobiefid cops and fizgeralds got her salt left thumb, the hostages, and the bank manger and bank workers exited the bank and saw the commotion they saw larry and karen dead larry had his half his entire chest mauled with his entire abdomen torn open and karen's right cheek was missing.

The crowd screamed at the shight of the disater but where shocked to see the atackers

"w...watersons?" mrs siman asked shocked "yep that's them all right" rocky anwsered quickly

the cops shot the watersons but no effcet, "why are they not falling!?" shouted one of the cops The cops continued to shoot the zombies, unaware that they were zombies, until crag was able to get close to them and bit a cop with the shotgun. The crowd ran for their lives. The zombies went to different areas of married pizza couple where walking together. The zombified mr willson came up behind the women and bit the side of her arm and mrs willson (who had both of her eyes blood-shooted and her mouth ripped) bit her cheek .

"HEY WHOA BUDDY! That's my wife!" mr peperonnio said angrily. The zombiefid tobais and rachel (who had a GAINT BITE MARK ON HER LEFT ARM AND A BLOODY MOUTH) came up to mr peperonnio and bit both of his legs . Mr peperonnio screamed in agony as the zombified willsons continued to eat the couple.

The melted chesse was running around elmore park with lizzard women, all red and breathing hard, the zombiefid masami (who had blood-shot eyes and a broken set of teeth and a visable cheek flesh) was able to grab his leg causing him to trip. The melted cheese guy was screaming as masmia bit his fore-head and as masmia's zombiefid father (who had a huge bloody wound on his forehead) and mother (who had a bloodstained mouth and cheeks) got lizzard lady andn bit her chest.

The senoir citzens, were beating the zombified danny with canes. Danny's parnets ,danny's dad had a huge bloody wound on his neck,danny's momther had a bloody lung hanging out of her chest, came up to the senior citzens and were able to bite their sides.

The CHANNX CO. workers were able to seal themselves in the clothing department. The unifected elmore jr. high workers were screaming and begging the CHANNX CO. workers to let them in. They did, however, five zombies were able to get inside and attack all the elmore jr. high workers where trying to get back out through a window in the bathroom but the zombiefid crag and mr willson and dounut sherif was able to pull them back inside were the rest of the zombies began to devour them

The remaining cops and salt left thumb bank secrity guards were able to shoot a couple of zombies but yet again the bullets had no effect on them. The zombies were able to bite them after the cops salt left thumb ran out of ammo.

******AFTER A FEW HOURS**

Almost everybody in the entire city of elmore were killed by the zombies. They all re-animated and got up from the ground making horrible screeches. They speed walked out to the border highway some of the zombies even looked like they were running.

_**HELLO WELCOME BACK TO THE MOVIE WHAT TOWN WILL THE ZOMBIES STRIKE NEXT!? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3 OR THREE BUT FOR NOW READERS AND REVEIWERS piece OUT!?**_


	3. Chapter 3 THE END OF GRAVITY FALLS 1

******ELMORE-BOUNDRY-HIGH-WAY**

The zombies can be seen running down ******ELMORE-BOUNDRY-HIGH-WAY**.

They ran back and passed elm-ore The zombies continued to run until they've reached a sign that was the gravity falls sign. crag in the hoard let out a raspy groan and a horrible screech then the zombies began to run towards gravity falls.

**AT THE MYSTERY SHACK**

At the Mystery Shack, Wendy and Mabel were playing truth or dare in the living room. "I dare you to lick the bottom of your boot." Mabel dared Wendy to do. "Oh you're on." Wendy said, she took off her boot and began licking the bottom of it. "Awwwww I can't believe you did it!" Mabel cheered. "It's a wonder what you can taste with mud and dirt."

Dipper was leaning against the wall watching them play the game while pretending he was reading his book. He looked at Wendy a bit love strucked but quickly looked away after Mabel looked at him like she knew he was staring at Wendy.

"Hey Dipper wanna play with us?" Wendy asked. Dipper made a nervous look but covered his face with his book. "Uh no thanks, I'm cool." He said nervously. They heard a beeping noise, Wendy looked at her watch and saw it was quitting time.

"Hey look at that, it's quitting time." Wendy got up and headed out the door. "Hey you guys wanna come? I'm sure the gang would wanna see you two again." Wendy said. "Yeah everybody except Robbie." Dipper said quietly. "What?" Wendy asked. "Nothing" "Oh okay, hurry up." Wendy exited the door. "Yeah we to party again!" Mabel excitedly. "Yeah but be careful, Robbie." Dipper said rolling his eyes. "Oh." Mabel's smile turned into a frown.

The twins went outside where they saw Wendy talking to Robbie, Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson. Thompson's van was parked next to the teens. "Hey look at that, it's doctor Fun Times!" Lee said noticing the twins walking over to them. "Um hey." Dipper said nervously. "Um what are they doing here?" Robbie asked annoyed by their arrival. "I thought they would like to hang out with us again, I mean you guys did think he was cool after the store incident." Wendy explained. "Uh yeah." Robbie said nervously.

"Attention, it is my opportunity to have Doctor Fun Times here to pick the place where we should hang out." Nate said standing by the twins. Dipper couldn't help but smile, thinking that they're excepting him as a cool kid. "Okay yeah, so little man, where do you think we should hang out at?" Robbie asked suspiciously. Dipper thought for a moment, trying not to blow his cover. "Um, well, how about we go hang out in the cemtery." Dipper said fast then closed his eyes like he was gonna get beaten. Everybody thought this through. "I think the cemetry sounds cool." Wendy said. "What, the cemtrey? With all those gravestones and lighting ?" Robbie asked, acting like he knows about the creatures in the forest. "Way ahead of you." Thompson said holding up a 44 magnum revolver.

"Where did you get that?" Wendy asked. "It's my dad's. Wanna fire it in the air? I got plenty of ammo in my pockets." Thompson said. "No thanks." "Good thinking Thompson. That could be better than a shovel or a baseball bat." Dipper said. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets get a move on." Lee said. Everybody except Dipper and Mabel started getting into the van, Dipper looked love strucked as Wendy walked into the van. Dipper sighed until Mabel butted in.

"Dude you totally love her!" Mabel said with a giant grin on her face poking Dipper repeatedly. "Mabel I don't love her! I only like her as a friend!" Dipper yelled. Wendy came back out of the van. "Hey aren't you guys coming?" She asked. "Uh yeah we're coming!" Dipper said nervously.

After a drive to the cemetrey they got out and walked through the cemetrey. "Are you sure we're gonna be safe?" mabel asked. "With my book and any defenses we got, we'll be safe." Dipper explained. Everybody started to mess around. Tambry played games on her phone, Thompson shot at a couple of gravestones and crosses with his dad's gun, Lee and Nate shook up cans od soda and sprayed each other with them, Robbie was playing his guitar with Wendy who was amused by his solo. Mabel played around with a ladybug she found, she turned to Dipper who was staring angrily at Robbie playing his guitar to Wendy.

"dipper!?" Mabel asked as the ladybug flew away. "yeah!?" Dipper said. "what's wrong?" Mabel asked suspiciously. "Uh w-well um I um." Dipper just continued to say gibberish until he though of an excuse. "I fell uncomturble" Dipper lied.

Everybody continued to play around. Dipper decided to go get some more soda from the shack. As he was walking, he saw a white looking thing in the distance "hello" dipper asked the figure the figure turned around but his face fell when he saw the figure (Danny) with both legs having huge bite marks on his legs with a huge wound in his very visible abdomen. Danny ran towards dipper dipper tried to escape but the zombiefid carrie (who had her heart wound and her arm mauled badly) caught him and placed him down on the ground and danny was close, carrie and danny started to devour dipper Everybody heard Dipper in pain and wondered what was up. They ran to Dipper and saw the zombies pulling out his stomach.

Thompson shot his dad's gun at the zombies. The zombies ran off, but Dipper was badly injured.

"Dipper!" yelled Mabel and Wendy "is he ok wendy!?" mabel asked "his pulse is really bad" wendy answered "our parents are going to kill us" lee panicked just then they heard screeches the twins and the teens turned there attenions to the zombiefid elmore citzens walking and running towards them. Mabel and The teens screamed and ran for there lives but mabel and wendy stopped running and went back for dipper "COME ON YOU GUYS" lee said wendy tried to lift up dipper in time but the zombiefid crag bit her neck wendy screamed in pain and agnoy as crag started to ripped her throat skin out more zombies came to devour dipper and wendy, the teens saw this "WENDY!?" ROBIE SCREAMED but ther was no time to save dipper and wendy, mabel and the teens managed to get the van in time "Get us out of here!" Robbie yelled. Thompson found his keys and started the van. Dipper and wendy re-animated and went after the van. Thompson slammed on the gas pedal and got out of there. Some of The zombies then went into town while the zombiefid humans entered the forest

Reginald and Roseanna (from "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" episode, go to Gravity Falls wiki to know who they are just in case) were having a picnic nearby.

"This is very beautiful and peaceful." Roseanna said. Reginald smiled at her while taking out a box with a ring inside of it. "Yeah it is. Hey can I ask you something?" He asked. "Sure, anything." She responded. Reginald gulped and sweated. "Um will you-" He said but stopped after hearing the twigs breaking.

"What was that?" Roseanna asked nervously. "I don't know." Reginald hugged Roseanna. The zombiefid humans walked out of the bushes and towards the two people.

"Oh it's just a couple of pepole." Reginald said, unaware of the danger he and Roseanna were in. "Are you all lost or something cause we're trying to have a picnic here." Reginald said angrily. The zombies just continued to sway towards the man making horrbile screechs. "Look pepole I don't know who-" But before he could finish, the zombiefid crag grabed on to Reginald's shoulders.

"What are you doing?!" Roseanna asked. Reginald struggled to break free but crag wouldn't let him go, the zombiefid crag then proceeded to bite his neck. Roseanna screamed in horror as the man ripped off a chunk of flesh from his neck, blood started pouring from it. Reginald fell on the ground, passed out, Roseanna got up off the ground and tried to get away but the zombiefid dipper and wendy was able to grab her by her hair.

They tackled Roseanna to the ground. Roseanna picked up a fondue fork and stabbed dipper in the left cheek with it, however it didn't harm him. The zombiefid dipper and wendy proceeded to strangle Roseanna until she stopped struggling. wendy then tore a chunk of flesh from her neck as well, then dipper dug his hands inside Roseanna's stomach where he tore out her organs and devoured them.

******On the road to the Mystery Shack**

"That didn't happen." mabel said trying to forget about earlier. "Um it so did happen." lee said. "What were those...things?" tamberly asked holding on tightly to nade. "I don't know but this is really bad, did you see dipper or.. doctor fun times? His entire stomach was all torn open like he was attacked by a lion!" nade said. The van parked in front of the Mystery Shack where everybody ran out of the van and entered the shack. mabel shut the door, locked it, locked the windows, and shut the blinds.

******Back in the forest**

The dead bodies of Reginald and Roseanna began to move, implying that they're re-animating. They rose off the ground letting out raspy groans and were all pale like the zombies. They then began to walk very slowly out the forest into the town with the rest of the zombies.

**WOW IV'E UPDATED QIUCKLY SEE YOU IN PART 4 BUT FOR NOW READERS AND REVEIWERS PEACE OUT!?**


	4. Chapter 4 THE END OF GRAVITY FALLS 2

******Back at the Mystery Shack**

"What happen to you guys? You look like you seen a ghost." Grunkle Stan said at the counter drinking some Pitt cola. "Uh well we saw dipper and Wendy get eaten alive." Mabel said. "What?" Stan asked shocked,"Aaaa…Dudes, Grunkle Stan's gonna be mad so-WHOA DUDE!" Soos walks in and they turn around. "Umm, dudes? Where's dipper and Wendy?"

Mabel burst into tears. Stan frowns and everyone thinks they see a few tears in Stan's eyes as well.

"No. there de-" Stan looks at Mabel and he says. " what Mabel is trying to say is Gone! there gone." grunKEL stAN saID

Soos falls on the ground and starts sobbing.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN! IF I LEARNED ANYTHING IN TRAINING TO BE A GUNSMAN IT'S TO KEEP YOUR COOL!" Thompson yells. That quiets them all almost immediately. Neither of them have ever heard Thompson yell.

******Down Town**

The zombies were running all over the place, attacking everybody they saw. The people they attacked included Old Man McGucket, his son Ranger McGucket, Toby Determined, the Unnamed charters, Shandra Jimenez, candy,grenda,the gefuls, the dipper and Mabel lookalikes and their family, the northwests, and even Sheriff Blubs and Edwin Durland, and well pretty much EVERYBODY they saw.

******Back at the Shack**

everyones then seeing the outdoors then they all got in Thompson's van while Grunkle Stan and Soos went inside his car. "Uh where are we going again?" Robbie asked. "Head into town!" Thompson said. Thompson started the van then drove off with Grunkle Stan and Soos following them.

The gang drove into town and witness the horrific massacre.

"How could all this have happened!?" Mabel asked on the verge of crying. lee and nade looked at each other nervously. Two zombies jumped on the car and bursted through the window.

"dipper!?" Mabel asked "Wendy!?" Robbie asked the zombies were the zombiefid dipper and Wendy Everybody screamed as Thompson lost control of THE VAN They all jumped out of the car as it crashed into a grocery store.

"Quick into that hardware store!" Stan said, spotting a hardware store. Everybody got up and ran towards it where they locked themselves inside. Everybody were breathing hard and they rested for a couple of minutes. They continued to think of another escape plan until the police cars came. Everybody cheered that they were going to be saved. There were at least 12 police cars and a giant group of cops exited the cars.

Everybody exited the store and began waving their arms in the air to get the cop's attention. "We're saved." Mabel said said with tears of joy, pretty much everybody had tears of joy. The cops noticed the teens and the pines and soos and walked over to them. Then a horrible amount of horrible screeches came out of the alleyways A hoard of zombies that have been hiding in the dark alleys came out and attacked all the police officers. The zombies were The zombiefid crag,gum-balll,Nicole,Richard,Tobias,Mr willson,Mr Fitzgerald,Carrie, and Danny

Everybody began to run again after a few zombies noticed them. SOOS tripped on a rock and the zombies got HIM. THE GANG ran and ran until they reached THE MYSTEREY SHACK And locked themselves back up.

"Well, we're officially screwed." MABEL said sitting on the GROUND.

**BACK AT DOWN TOWN**

everyone in downtown gravity falls reaimated and walked to the mystery shack the zombiefid dipper and wendy managed to get out of the wreckage of the groocey store as soos (who had his throat ripped out and his stomach and intestines were just ripped) reanimated and they walked with the other zombies.

**BACK AT THE MYSTERY SHACK**

stan,nade,lee, tambrely and robbie got guns like thompson's gun mabel got a bat ready to kill the zombies.

The zombiefid pants-bully (who had a cheek and leg wound with a bleeding nose and a mauled arm and leg),larry,karen,unamed glass carryers (the red capped man had his hand ripped open and his chest mauled and the unamed blonde man had his bladder ripped open and lungs ripped and mauled badly) enterd the shack Stan,Robbie, Thompson, , Tambry, Lee, and Nate took out the guns they received from Grunkle Stan and shot the zombies. "You know how to use one of these?" nade askED LEE, handing him HIS pistol. "I uh." lee took the pistol and examined it. The teens and the pines turned their attentions to the zombiefid dipper and candy runing towards them.

"CANDY NOT YOU TO" MABEL SCREAMED RUNING TO THEIR AID

"WAIT MABEL THEIR NOT ALVIE ANYMORE" GRUNKEL STAN WARNED MABEL,BUT IT WAS TO LATE CANDY AND DIPPER PINNED MABEL TO THE GROUND AND BIT HER LEGS AND gang made it out and went to the van and drove out on their way,until something jumped out in front of the van.

Thompson slammed on their breaks. "What was that?!" Robbie asked. "I don't know!" tamberly replied. Everybody got out of the van. Soos was lying on the ground but soos grabed tamberly And devoured her. The gang jumped back into the van but wendy tears off the engine with her new zombie streangh and dipper and soos manages to tip over the van to the street. Soon wendy,dipper,soos and many more zombiefied elmore citzens and gravity falls townspepole go inside the VAN and ate anything living in the VAN.

the feeding frenzy in the van ended, soos says in _telepathy _"CHECK THIS OUT GUYS! THIS PIECE OF MEAT IS YUMMY!" wendy then says "Umm soos, that's a human, I wonder why is robbie is so...GOTH!? Wendy joked And dipper says "He was probably a foreign exchange student" soos then says "I always liked Mexican Food...YO QUIERO POLLO!" wendy then sees a phone and a voice is heard saying " thompson what's going on, come in HONEY!" thompson's mother said wendy smiles evily and says "Come in mother...SEND...MORE...PARAMEDICS!?"

_**WELL THAT'S ELMORE AND GRAVITY FALLS DONE FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN CHAPTER 5 BUT FOR NOW PIECIE OUT READERS AND REVIEWERS!?**_


End file.
